Un final infeliz
by Tifa the killer
Summary: Muchas veces las personas viven un romance hermoso, lleno de amor… pero hay otros que viven en sufrimiento y silencio, sin poder declarar su amor abiertamente… Y esto no era la excepción. Uchiha y Hyuuga se odiaban de tiempos inmemorables. Sasuke y Hinata se amaban. Un romance de Romeo y Julieta. Pero ambos querían un final feliz…


**¡Hola a todita la gente! Le vengo a entregar este regalo súper atrasado pero ¿mejor tarde que nunca, no?**

**Aviso: Regalo para Mina-Hai**

**Resumen: Muchas veces las personas viven un romance hermoso, lleno de amor… pero hay otros que viven en sufrimiento y silencio, sin poder declarar su amor abiertamente… Y esto no era la excepción. Uchiha y Hyuuga se odiaban de tiempos inmemorables. Sasuke y Hinata se amaban. Un romance más de Romeo y Julieta. Pero ambos querían un final feliz…**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**-AU**

**-Sasuhina**

**-Lemon**

**-Muerte de personajes**

**Un final infeliz**

_**No dejes que nuestro amor se transforme en tragedia como él de Julieta**_

_**Llévame a un lugar lejano…**_

_**Eso es lo que deseo**_

Una vez terminando de cenar, Hinata llevo una manzana a su habitación, entro a su baño, se puso su pijama y salió.

—Tardaste mucho, Hinata—dijo alguien frente a Hinata

—Lo siento, Sasuke, debía cenar—respondió Hinata y tiro la manzana al suelo—Pero ya estoy aquí.

Sasuke solo traía un pantalón, Hinata traía una blusa rosa con tirantes de encaje negro y unas bragas blancas…

Él Uchiha tomo la mano de la Hyuuga y se sentaron en la cama. Ella cruzo sus pies.

¿Qué tan lejos irían esa noche? No lo sabían.

—Cada vez se me hace más difícil escapar de casa, Hinata—susurró Sasuke.

—No importa Sasuke, estas aquí ahora—dijo Hinata y recorrió la espalda de Sasuke con su mano.

Él se estremeció, ese simple contacto había lanzado millones de descargas por todo su cuerpo.

—Hinata—gruñó Sasuke—Ya te eh dicho que no te quiero hacer daño.

Hinata volteo a verlo.

—No me importa, tú no me harías daño nunca—declaró la Hyuuga.

— ¿Estas lista?—preguntó Sasuke recorriendo con su mano la pierna de Hinata.

La ojo-perla suspiró.

—Si… si estoy lista—susurró Hinata.

Sasuke volteo la cara de Hinata y posó un tierno beso en sus labios. La Hyuuga comenzó a moverse para poder quedar sentada sobre las piernas de Sasuke. Poco a poco aquél beso tan suave comenzó a volverse apasionado. Sasuke recorría con su mano él muslo de su acompañante, jugando con su firme trasero.

Ante tal acto Hinata tampoco perdió tiempo y con su mano comenzó a desabrochar él cierre del pantalón de Sasuke, tocando la apenas despierta erección de Sasuke.

Él Uchiha gruñó de forma algo sonora, la Hyuuga puso un dedo en sus labios.

—No hagas ruido… nos podrían descubrir—susurró para después abalanzarse sobre Sasuke para besarlo apasionadamente.

—Como digas, Hyuuga—dijo entre beso y beso Sasuke.

Él pelinegro volteo a Hinata de tal manera que él quedara arriba. Sonrió y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Hinata.

—Todavía te queda tiempo para arrepentirte—dijo Sasuke.

Hinata miro a Sasuke, con una mirada desconcertante

"_Ya no soy una niña_" pensó la Hyuuga y estiro sus manos hacia la cabeza de Uchiha atrayéndolo para volver a besarlo.

Para él ojinegro eso fue un rotundo 'No te detengas'.

Comenzó a bajar sus besos hacia él blanco cuello de Hinata, comenzó a lamerlo y morderlo de vez en cuando. Ella solo mordía sus labios en un intento de acallar sus gritos. Sasuke comenzó a levantar la estorbosa blusa de Hinata, una vez hecho eso, los pechos de Hinata quedaron al descubierto.

Ella, completamente roja, cubrió con sus manos sus pechos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y susurró al oído de Hinata:

—Eres hermosa, déjame verte.

Hinata abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendida pero poco a poco fue quitando las manos de sus senos.

—Así está mejor. —dijo Sasuke

Se levantó y admiro a Hinata, ella volteo hacia otro lado, avergonzada…

—Te lo dije, eres hermosa—él Uchiha bajo y beso la boca de la Hyuuga.

Con su mano derecha comenzó a masajear él seno derecho de Hinata.

—Ah—suspiró Hinata sujetándose de las sabanas de su cama.

Él Uchiha sonrió de lado y comenzó a bajar hacia sus pechos comenzando a lamer los pezones de la Hyuuga, la cual soltaba suspiros y movía sus pies en la búsqueda de detener las sensaciones que sentía en su entrepierna.

— ¡Ah!—Gritó Hinata al sentir a Sasuke bajar depositando beso a su vientre y más allá.

Con su mano tomo las bragas de Hinata y volteo a verla.

— ¿Quieres que pare?—preguntó el Uchiha.

Hinata no podía hablar, inclusive tenía los ojos llorosos por él placer, solamente negó con la cabeza.

—Muy bien—dijo Sasuke y de un tirón bajo las bragas de la Hyuuga dejando a la vista su entrepierna, la cual estaba húmeda. Él sonrió— ¿Estas muy ansiosa, Hina-hime?

—Yo n… ¡AH!—antes de que Hinata pudiera protestar Sasuke ya se encontraba lamiendo su entrada.

Sasuke lamia con ímpetu la entraba de su novia, "_Deliciosa"_ pensó él Uchiha.

Hinata hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no cerrar las piernas, innecesario tomando en cuenta la fuerza con la que Sasuke tomaba sus muslos. Tímida y temblorosamente, Hinata llevo una mano hacia la cabeza de Sasuke, animándolo a seguir.

Sasuke recibió la indirecta y quito una mano del muslo de Hinata, aun con su lengua dentro de ella, metió un dedo en su entrada moviéndolo al compás de su lengua.

Los gemidos que salían de la boca de Hinata fueron aumentando. Sasuke metió otro dedo en la cavidad de Hinata.

Abriéndolos y moviendo en círculos sus dedos y lengua Sasuke llevo al orgasmo a Hinata…

El primero en toda su vida.

Arqueo su espalda y luego respiro agitadamente, Sasuke deposito un beso en su entrada y subió a la boca de Hinata y la beso.

— ¿Estas lista?—pregunto Sasuke a Hinata después de que esta se recuperara de su orgasmo.

—S-sí, e-estoy lista—susurró Hinata previniendo él dolor que sentiría a continuación.

Él asintió y se quitó su bóxer. Hinata se preocupó ¿se supondría que "eso" entraría en ella?

Él Uchiha no paso por alto aquélla acción y con una mano acaricio la cara de su acompañante, con la otra tomo una de sus manos.

—Entrare rápido, espero que no te duela mucho—susurró Sasuke.

La Hyuuga sintió un poco de paz y asintió.

Sasuke sonrió y beso a Hinata mientras su pene entraba en ella. Él beso fue interrumpido por un alarido de dolor por parte de Hinata al sentir su himen romperse.

—Lo siento Hinata—se disculpó Sasuke.

—Du-duele—susurró Hinata mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Él Uchiha limpio con su pulgar la lagrima.

—Tranquila, pronto pasara, te lo prometo.

La sensación de tener dentro a Sasuke era extraña para Hinata pero poco a poco fue pasando, ella movió su cadera en señal de que él podía empezar. Sasuke lo entendió y comenzó un delicioso vaivén.

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata gemían, tanto era el placer que olvidaron su situación y se permitieron gritar un poco.

Sasuke cambio de posiciones haciendo que Hinata quedara arriba. Ella comenzó a cabalgar a Sasuke con mucha dificultad, era extraño para ella.

De un momento a otro tanto la Hyuuga como el Uchiha llegaron al orgasmo, y Sasuke irremediablemente termino dentro de Hinata, mientras que ella caía en el pecho de Sasuke.

Hinata cayó dormida, Sasuke se vistió y se retiró a su hogar.

Ninguno de los 2 contaba con que alguien los estaba observando…

.

* * *

-Días después-

Hinata se bañó, se puso su uniforme y salió camino a su escuela.

Hace días que se sentía mal y para colmo Sasuke no aparecía.

De camino a su escuela junto con Karin, Sakura e Ino, se mareo y alcanzo a agarrarse de Karin.

— ¡Hinata!—gritó Karin sujetándola.

— ¡¿Estas bien, Hinata?!—exclamó Ino acercándose a su amiga.

Sakura no se movía de su lugar, las miraba observando cada detalle.

—No, tengo ganas de…—no término de decir nada ya que vomito en la acera y después se desmayó.

— ¡Hinata!—gritaron Karin e Ino.

.

* * *

-En el hospital-

La Hyuuga despertó mareada, a su lado estaban las chicas que la acompañaban en la mañana.

—Señorita, que bueno que despertó—exclamó una enfermera.

—Enfermera, ¿Qué es lo que tengo?—preguntó Hinata.

La enfermera observo sus apuntes…

— ¡Felicidades señorita! ¡Va a tener un bebé!—dijo felizmente la enfermera.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

.

* * *

-Con Sasuke-

"Sasuke, ¡seremos padres!

Atte. Hinata"

Sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder.

¿El? ¿Ser padre?

"Lo siento Hinata.

Atte. Sasuke"

* * *

—Sus sospechas eran ciertas, señor. —susurró una joven.

—Muy bien—dijo el señor antes de poner una pistola en las manos de la joven. —Ya sabes que hacer.

-En la escuela-

— ¿Segura que podrás cargar con un bebe?—preguntó Ino.

— ¡Claro que podre!—dijo Hinata y le llego el mensaje de Sasuke.

— ¿Pero te ayudare, verdad? Será tan tierno cargar un Hinatito o Hinatita—dijo Ino.

—Claro… espera.

Hinata saco su celular y la sorpresa la invadió.

— ¿Hinata?—preguntó Ino al ver la cara de Hinata.

Hinata puso una mano en su estómago y se estrelló contra un casillero, después resbalo hasta el piso llorando.

— ¡Hinata!—gritó Ino al verla. Ella se levantó y salió corriendo hacia el tejado— ¡Hinata!—volvió a gritar y en eso viene Sasuke. — ¡¿Qué le hiciste, maldito?!—gritó Ino dándole una cachetada a Sasuke.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata?—preguntó tranquilamente el Uchiha.

— ¡Acaba de huir al tejado!—le informó y Sasuke salió corriendo.

"No hagas una tontería Hinata" pensó Sasuke

.

* * *

-En el tejado-

Hinata estaba a punto de lanzarse del tejado.

Dio un paso hacia adelante dispuesta a tirarse.

— ¡No, Hinata!—gritó Sasuke logrando que Hinata volteara. Una vez hecho eso salió corriendo hacia ella.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Lo siento Hinata.

— ¡Deja de sentir lastima por mí!

—No Hinata, no era eso—Sasuke saco una cajita negra y al abrirla se encontraba un anillo.

— ¿Qué es esto…?

—Hinata Hyuuga, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Hinata lloró de alegría.

— ¡Claro que sí!—exclamo y dio un paso hacia adelante.

Sasuke sonrió y quiso tomar la mano de Hinata…

Pero no pudo…

* * *

Hinata cayó hacia atrás con un impacto de bala en su hombro izquierdo.

— ¡Hinata!—grito Sasuke y estiro su mano intentado agarrar a la Hyuuga...

Pero le fue imposible.

— ¡Sasuke!—gritó Hinata estirando sus brazos hacia su amado…

Pero le fue imposible.

Hinata se estrelló en el suelo… muriendo al instante.

Sasuke solo abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa y volteo a ver quién había disparado… su sorpresa fue aún mayor.

* * *

_Sakura, su mejor amiga, había matado a la mujer que amaba…_


End file.
